


HOW TO MAKE A ORGASM (with maui and tametua)

by TrennelTime



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Christ, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, More of this fucking bullshit, bitches, bullshit, jesus christ - Freeform, motherfucker, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: how to get fukked like a fukboi boiii.crabsex is the best sex.here maui and tematua are here, but instead of teaching you how to make a sex they are here to teach you how to make a orgasm!!1!batteries not included.





	HOW TO MAKE A ORGASM (with maui and tametua)

**Author's Note:**

> you need this.

    Maui was still tired after having the best sex with tametar. He needed sex. He needed more. Sex is like heroin to him, and it feels like ecstacy. The felt of cum inside all over him, spreading through the ocean water, a mixture of both his cum and their cum, was fucking hot. It needs to be hotter though. So he sailed ashore. This was getting pretty interesting. So he sailed to the island where moana lkved. After many time he finally reached to the island. So he sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and sneaked around and finally found his horny fetish filler. A chicken, remember? So he brought all the chickena they had, and compared them, bit nothing made him hornier than the retarded chicken they had. Oh. My. God. It was SOOOOOO fucking hot. Fucking a braindead chicken bitch, especially cause it's male, and he has sex with males, cause he's gay. "But I'm not gay!". Bitch, yes you are you horny motherfucker. UT was spicier, hottier, freshier!!! It was perfect! So he sailed back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and back and Bach and back and back and back and back and back and back and here he was! Back to the island!!! So he tested it, he put his cock inside the cock, sure it seemed cocky, but it wasn't a rock, but it wasn't a rock, but now atleast it wasn't rocky! Sure, Greg fucked a rock, and he turned it fine, but in reality his cock is probably small, and rocks have small enough holes probably. But even if Greg is fucking hot. Oh god am I gay. Whatever. Fucking an asshole is a hole to be fucked like you are doing right now. You need to clean it. But tametua and the chickens asshole will be cleaned by the ocean but salty water anyways and semen tastes salty, is. I sailed up to tametua, which took a long time. I saw him, and went down while choking the chicken, both literally and metaphorically. "Ooh, honey, back for round two?". I was. "I was". "Well me too". Well me too. "OK". OK. "I want to fuck you again...but with this chicken". "ogeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee with me EE EE EE EE EE EE EE?". "Yes".so i turned into a giant crab,and toppled temitoa .i then went imin to bring my h gigantic tebtaclendick into his anus. I then inserted it deeply and cobbled into him over and over again. uugh. uugh. I came and i came into the crab hole that i wanted. And it felt just great. I pulled out, and buckets of seed fell out, xnand chicken seed, cuz it the chicken (singlar) pecked the seed that came out of our gigantic tentacle penipebisis . Tamatoa then went on to suck my dick. Over and over did he thrust, and he tasted the deliciousness of my cum. He liked it very much. He's not auto fell at Ian ting he's just sickie NH My dick. We both enjoyed our time together,and wished it very well.

**Author's Note:**

> omggg i still love chipoltle chipoltle is still my liiife.


End file.
